La petite star
by Britanylou
Summary: Et si Amu avait une meilleure amie du nom de Sana. Et qu'adviendrait-il si Kukai en tombait amoureux? Petit résumer pour un petit one shot. Evidemment Shugo chara et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul mon OC est ma propriété.


**La petite star**

La nuit tombait sur une des petites villes japonaises, dans les rues déserte de cette dernière on pouvait entendre au loin de la musique, des hurlements de fans hystériques. Le stade de la ville était plein à craquer, le concert de Sana Yami avait vendu tous les tickets en moins d'une semaine.

-Très bien Sana ! Tu as été formidable ce soir !

Une jeune fille blonde, cheveux attacher en queue de cheval, se retourna pour remercier un homme grand, mince, aux cheveux et aux yeux couleur noisette lui sourire :

-Merci, Peter ! A quelle heure dois-je venir demain ?

-Tu ne viendras pas demain, je te rappel que tu rentres dans ta nouvelle école ! Tu devrais te reposer.

-Oui c'est vrai…

La jeune fille retourna à sa loge, et s'assit devant son miroir, comment pouvait-elle oublier que demain elle retournerait en classe, dans un nouveau collège qui plus est. Ce n'est pas que Sana n'aimait pas l'école, elle devait avoir un plan « B » si sa carrière devait tourner court. Ayant perdu ses parents à l'âge de 4ans, Sana faisait de la danse et fut repérer comme nouveau talent, depuis elle était nourrit, loger par cette agence qui lui trouvait des contrats comme chanteuse, actrice et mannequin. La Moonlight, ainsi s'appelai l'agence qui lui avait permis de vivre.

Elle soupira avant de détacher ses cheveux dorée, qui tombèrent en parfaite boucle anglaise sur ses épaules, ses yeux couleur océans était profond et brillait d'une lueur malicieuse. Puis une petite poupée volante se figea devant le visage de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter, plongeant ses yeux argenté dans les yeux bleue de Sana.

-Tu m'as fait peur Nora !

-Désolé, mais tu étais plongé dans tes pensées et du coup je me suis inquiété.

Le petit ange dénommé Nora. Cette petite poupée, habillée d'une robe à carreau noirs et blancs, avec des chaussures à talons haut, ses cheveux blancs remontés en queue de cheval surmonté d'une note de musique noir. Et dans ses petites mains, elle serrait contre elle un micro. Un autre petit ange fit son apparition aux côtés de Nora, elle était habillée d'une tenue de pompon girl rose, avec des chaussettes blanche montant jusqu'à ses genoux, ses cheveux roses était eux aussi attaché en queue de cheval surmonté d'un cœur rose, sa frange accentuait ses yeux violets foncés qui montrait son inquiétude.

-Tiens, Ranne tu pointe enfin le bout de ton nez.

-Sana... soupira l'ange rose dénommé Ranne

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis juste fatigué, tout ira mieux demain.

-Tu es sur ? Demanda une autre voix derrière elle

-Miki ? Toi aussi ? Soupira la jeune fille

Les yeux bleu clair de Miki se promenèrent sur les deux anges puis sur Sana, elle hocha doucement la tête, son chapeau bleu arborant le signe de pic sur le devant laissait passer quelques mèches de ses cheveux bleu foncé, elle portait une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'un corsais bleu, et un short bleu clair des chaussettes blanche rayé de bleu montait jusqu'en dessous de son short, et elle avait de petite ballerine de la même couleur. Soudain on frappa à la porte.

-Entrer.

Une jeune fille, aux cheveux roses, lisse fit irruption, ses yeux dorés illuminait son visage, elle portait un short noir, un tee-shirt à manche longue rayé noir et rouge ainsi que des converse noir au lacet rouge.

-Sana tu as assurés ! Comme toujours !

-Salut Amu ! Je vois que tu as apprécié le concert ! Prête pour demain ?

-Ouais…

Sana étouffa un rire, elle prit ses vêtements et entreprit de se changer. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Amu, cette dernière n'avais jamais été fan de l'école, elle arborait toujours un air cool devant les étrangers. Tout ça pour cacher son innocence et sa timidité, son amie avait horreur de paraître faible, « _**cela doit être lié à notre première rencontre**__ »_ pensa Sana. En effet quand elles étaient devenu amie, Amu se faisait embêter par des plus grands, Sana l'avait défendu et lui avais proposé de devenir sa meilleure amie, à cette époque cette dernière n'avait pas encore perdu ses parents mais elle vivait seule, puisque ceux-ci était souvent en voyage d'affaire. Sa mère était une styliste réputée dans le monde entier et son père était avocat international. Du coup, les deux amis passait beaucoup de temps chez Amu, Sana sortit avec un tee-shirt à manche longue bleu royal, une jupe noir simple mi-cuisse, des escarpins noirs et un manteau de cuir.

-Allez ne fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sûr que cette années on se fera pleins d'amis ! L'encouragea Sana

-Tu es certaine ? Je veux dire à part tes fans hystérique et les garçons qui te pourchassent sans relâchent ? demanda la petite voix de Sue

Sue est l'ange d'Amu elle est habillé comme une aubergiste française du Moyen-Age sa robe est verte, elle a un tablier couleur crème et des petites ballerines vertes, ses cheveux blond bouclé son attaché en couettes arborant le signe trèfle. Sana rigola nerveusement elle prit ses lunettes de soleil et poussas son amie dehors suivit de près par leurs 4 petites amie. C'est sous les flashs et les hurlements des fans que Sana et Amu embarquèrent dans la limousine noire aux vitres teintées.

_**- Les anges gardiens sont les incarnations parfaite des rêves ou des dons de chaques enfants, seulement ils n'apparaissent pas toujours à leurs propriétaires. Ils n'apparaissent enfaite que lorsque leurs propriétaires est déterminé à changer, à vouloir faire bouger les choses**_

Sana en regardant les lumières des lampadaires éclairant la rue sombre, repensait aux paroles de sa tutrice qui lui avait expliqué qui était Ranne, Miki et Nora, trois petites poupées pas plus grande que sa main sortit de trois petits œufs. Puis Sue est arrivée peu de temps après. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand la voiture s'arrêta, Amu la regardait inquiète.

-Je dois descendre, mais tu es sure de ne pas vouloir rester à la maison ? Ma mère a fait du curry !

-Non je te remercie, je viens te chercher demain à 7 :30 alors ne sois pas en retard, d'accord ?

-Si tôt ! Pourquoi on ne commence pas les cours à 14heure ?

-Fainéante ! Allez va dormir, a demain !

Amu sortit de la voiture, et rentra chez elle.

-Amu Hinamori, tu aurais au moins pu m'appeler quand le concert était fini ! Hurla une femme debout devant Amu les mains sur les hanches

-Désolé maman.

-Allez va manger avant que sa refroidisse ! Dit la femme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, et en radoucissant son regard en suivant sa fille qui se dirigeais vers la salle à manger

La limousine s'arrêta devant un grand hôtel luxueux, un homme ouvrit la porte à la jeune fille, qui posa délicatement c'est pieds sur le tapis rouge. Peter l'homme qui l'avait félicité et qui en réalité était son manager, se dirigea vers elle arborant un sourire chaleureux.

-Et voici ma petite étoile montante ! Je vais te montrer ton nouvel appartement.

-Dans un hôtel cinq étoiles ? Il appartient à l'agence ?

-Non, la marque de cet hôtel de luxe est l'un de tes sponsors.

-Oh je vois.

Ils entrèrent dans un hall majestueux, Peter se dirigeas vers l'accueil et réclama une clé électronique, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur dans lequel il inséra la clé. Ils montèrent au dernier étage, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un salon magnifique arborant les tons blancs et or, une baie vitrée donnant une vue sur l'ensemble du centre-ville. Sana se dirigea vers la salle de bain à l'intérieure duquel il y avait un bain à remous, une douche et un miroir avec un grand lavabo. Sa chambre était composée d'un lit baldaquin, un bureau avec un ordinateur et une coiffeuse sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs boites à bijoux. Il y avait aussi une penderie, avec tous ses vêtements, ses chaussures, son nouvel uniforme ainsi qu'une grande glace comme celle que l'on trouvait dans les cabines d'essayages.

-Je dois maintenant te laisser la limousine seras en bas à 7:15.

-Bien, merci Peter.

-Bonne nuit Sana.

Sur ces mots Peter sortit, la jeune fille sauta sur son lit afin d'attraper le téléphone poser sur sa table de chevet.

-Hinamori à l'appareil.

-Amu ? C'est Sana ! Mon appartement et superbe, il faut absolument que tu viennes le voir demain.

-Sérieux ! Génial je dois raccrocher mais on se voit demain, tu me raconteras dans les détails !

On pouvait entendre « Ami, pose cette télécommande et va te coucher ! », puis Amu raccrocha, Ami est la petite sœur d'Amu, un petit ange un peu encombrant mais tellement adorable.

-C'est top ! Fit Nora en sautant sur le lit avec Ranne et Miki

Sana leur souri chaleureusement avant d'aller prendre une douche, ensuite elle se blottit dans les draps chaud et s'endormis très vite.

Le lendemain, Sana enfila son uniforme, une chemise blanche, une jupe rouge mi-cuisse, un collant noir et des bottes à lacets noires montantes, ainsi qu'une cravate rouge et une veste noire. Sana laissa ses cheveux blond détaché, et elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur quand elle fut coupée dans son élan par ses trois petits anges.

-Tu n'oublie rien ? La questionna Ranne

-Mon sac !

-Non tu l'as sur ton dos ! Répliqua Miki

Sana rigola nerveusement, puis se mit à réfléchir.

-Je te donne un indice ils font partie de toi ! dit Nora

Sana fronça les sourcils, et hocha la tête en signe d'incompréhension, les petits êtres soupirèrent, et Miki reprit de plus bel.

-Tu ne serais pas en train de **nous** oublier ?

-Mais…Bon ok vous pouvez venir, mais que pour cette fois !

Les petits anges allèrent se cacher dans le sac de Sana, devant l'hôtel une limousine l'attendait, le chauffeur la salua et ouvrit la portière afin qu'elle puisse s'installer. Après avoir récupérer Amu, la limousine s'arrêta devant le collège, tous les élèves regardaient la voiture se demandant qui pouvait bien être assez riche pour venir dans une telle voiture. Des gardes vinrent se poster de chaques côté de la portière, Amu sortit en première puis Sana. Les élèves d'abord choqués, commencèrent à affluer autour de la voiture les gardes du corps les repoussèrent.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux mauves

-Aucune idée ! Répondit un garçon aux cheveux châtains clair, et aux yeux vert.

-Je pense que c'est les nouvelles, Sana Yami et son amie Amu Hinamori. Répliqua calmement une jeune fille brune au regard caramel

-Ouais ! Sana Yami ! C'est une superstar ! S'écria une autre aux cheveux blond vénitiens, ses yeux rouges pétillants d'impatience

-Et si on allait les aider au lieu de regarder ! Proposa le garçon aux yeux vert

Les autres acquiescèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la foule. Amu et Sana était coincé contre la voiture, la jeune star arborait un sourire maladroit tandis qu'Amu maudissait la popularité croissante de son amie. Les gardes avaient de plus en plus de mal à retenir les fans, soudains la foule s'écarta Sana trébucha, elle ferma les yeux et ne se sentant pas toucher le sol ouvra doucement les yeux, un garçon aux cheveux châtain, et au sourire chaleureux, qui devait faire bien une tête de plus qu'elle la retenait par les épaules.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui je pense que ça va.

Elle se redressa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rester plonger dans le regard bienveillant du jeune garçon, puis elle aperçut trois autres personnes approcher. Amu s'approcha de son amie discrètement.

-Tu sais qui ils sont ?

-Pas du tout.

Le garçon qui l'avait rattrapé se plaça près des trois autres et les présentèrent un par un.

-Amu Hinamori, Sana Yami, nous sommes les gardiens, les délégués de cet établissement si vous préféré. Voici Tadase Hotori le « roi » des gardiens.

Un jeune homme blond, au regard innocent, s'avança et les salua, à son sourire Amu devenu littéralement toutes rouge, elle baissa la tête en tentant de cacher sa rougeur, qui n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie.

- VOICI de «REINE» Nadeshiko Fujisaki.

Une jeune fille brune s'avança elle était très belle ses longs cheveux était attaché en une haute queue de cheval son sourire qui se voulait rassurant glaçait le sang de Sana, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette fille avait l'air de cacher un lourd secret.

-Et ici nous avons « l'as » des gardiens, à savoir : Yaya Yuiki .

Une fille s'avança ses cheveux blond vénitiens rappelait les cheveux de la mère d'Amu, elle avait l'air très enfantine, et assez paresseuse. Elle afichait un sourire niais sur son visage de bébé, ce qui fit sourire les deux amis.

-Et pour finir, je suis : Kukai Skyjack le « valet ». Pour vous servir. Annonça le garçon en envoyant un sourire charmeur aux deux jeunes filles.

-Et bien on peut dire qu'il ne perd pas de temps celui-là ! S'écria Nora en se posant sur l'épaule de Sana

Sana étouffa un cri, elle attrapa le poignet d'Amu s'excusa auprès des gardiens et courut jusqu'à leurs salles de classes.

-Nora tu es folle ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que les gardiens ont des anges gardiens eux aussi ! S'exclama Sana

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Amu et Sue

-Evidemment que je les ai vue et justement ! Répliqua Nora.

-Justement quoi ? La questionna Sana

-Justement on peut en savoir plus sur nous. Continuas Miki

-Et ils sont peut-être sympas ! S'exclama Ranne

-Ranne ! S'écrièrent les autres en cœurs

-Quoi ?

Soudains la porte de la classe s'ouvrit.

-Tu courre plus vite que moi, intéressant !

-Kukai ? S'exclama Sue et Ranne

-Alors comme ça vous avez des anges, et toi tu en a même trois ! Dit-il en pointant la jeune fille blonde du doigt.

-Enchanté je suis Daïchi ! Se présenta l'ange de Kukai

Il avait une tenue de footballeur et des cheveux vert clair.

-Enchanté je suis Ranne !

-Ranne ! S'écrièrent toutes les filles

-Quoi ? S'indigna cette dernière

La cloche sonna et les anges des deux amis sont partis avec Daïchi afin de rencontrer les anges des « gardiens ». Les élèves du collège furent priés de laisser en paix nos deux jeunes amies pour la semaine, en échange d'une séance d'autographe à la fin de cette même semaine.

Deux mois c'était alors écoulés depuis l'arrivée des deux jeunes filles, et plusieurs choses se sont déroulés, les élèves avait encore du mal à s'habituer à la présence d'une star parmi eux. Amu essayais de se rapprocher de Tadase, tandis que Sana a passé beaucoup de temps avec son nouveau confident, Kukai. Lors de la pause de midi le club de football s'entrainait, le capitaine Kukai Skyjack avait l'air complètement ailleurs, enfaite il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sana, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester auprès d'elle et l'épauler lors de sa prochaine audition, qui se déroulerait en même temps que son matchs de qualification pour le tournois de football du Japon. Puis certains de ses joueurs s'arrêta et regardèrent ailleurs.

-Et bien qu'es-ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?

Puis il aperçut Sana et son amie assissent sur le banc en face du stade, la jeune star l'ayant remarqué lui fit un signe de la main, Kukai sentit son cœur battre à vive allure il lui sourit et lui rendu son salut avant de retourner à l'entrainement. Après ça il marqua plusieurs buts et regardait Sana d'un air joyeux. Celle-ci le regardait et l'encourageait, à la fin de l'entrainement elle lui apporta une serviette et une bouteille d'eau.

-Et bien tu es très doué ! Voilà pourquoi tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de foot !

Il rougit légèrement à sa remarque ce qui sembla amuser Amu

-Merci pour la serviette et la bouteille ! Au faites venez nous voir au jardin royale, moi et les gardiens ont a une proposition à vous faire !

Après que Kukai est rejoint les vestiaires, il ne restait plus que son meilleur ami : Naoki.

-Ils sont déjà partit ? S'exclama Kukai

-Et oui mon vieux, c'est ça de passer du temps avec une star ! On voit plus le temps passé !

Kukai sourit légèrement en repensant au sourire et aux yeux profonds de la jeune fille.

-Allez raconte-moi tout ! Fit son ami en s'asseyant sur le banc et en l'invitant à faire de même.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

- Regarde-toi Kukai ! Tu es complètement différent depuis ta rencontre avec cette fille !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, tu écoutes tous ses problèmes. En plus tu avais l'air ailleurs pendant tout l'entrainement ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive ! Tu n'avais jamais aussi bien joué ! Et si tu crois, que je ne t'ai pas vu lui jeter des regards après chaques buts que tu marquais, tu te trompes lourdement !

- Je ne sais pas, mon cœur bat la chamade dès qu'elle me regarde et qu'elle me sourit, elle est drôle, charmante, très mignonne et j'ai toujours envie d'être avec elle, de la voire.

-Ça s'appelle l'amour ! Tu es amoureux mec ! Dépêche-toi de lui dire avant qu'un autre ne s'en charge, tu sais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des vues sur elle!

Kukai déglutit à cette idée, il finit par se changer et sortit la tête remplis de questions sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Sana

-Atchoum!

-Ah, on parle de toi ! C'est surement Kukai. La taquina Amu

Sana la regardait sans comprendre.

-Comment ça ?

-On dirait que tu lui as fait de l'effet ! Et puis vous passer beaucoup de temps ensemble c'est derniers temps. Continuas Amu un sourire en coin

-Tu veux qu'on parle amour ? D'accord ! Quel effet sa te fait de tomber amoureuse du « roi » ?

Amu déglutit.

-Quoi ?

-Ça va Amu je t'ai vu le dévorer des yeux ! Et je te vois rougir à son petit sourire innocent !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurla Amu

Son amie ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage rouge écarlate de son amie d'enfance. Après les cours Sana et Amu se rendirent chez les gardiens, et ils leurs proposèrent d'être des leurs.

-Vous avez l'air d'être génial, mais avec toutes les auditions, les séances photos, les interviews et tous ce qui s'en suit… J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous accorder beaucoup de temps.

-Réfléchis-y au moins ? Demanda Yaya les larmes aux yeux

-C'est tout réfléchis, je suis désolé.

-Et pour toi ? S'enquit Tadase en regardant Amu

Elle dirigea son regard sur Sana qui lui sourit chaleureusement

-Tu peux les rejoindre si c'est ce que tu veux, je trouverais toujours du temps pour toi. Tu le sais non?

-Oui, je sais. Alors pour moi ça sera oui.

-Bien cela en fait une sur deux. Déclara Nadeshiko en regardant Sana s'en aller

Kukai, lui se précipita à sa suite, il la rattrapa en sortant du jardin reservée au gardiens.

-Sana ! Attend !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit le jeune homme se diriger vers elle, il s'arrêta à quelques pas et la regarda avec ses yeux pétillant de joie et de vivacité.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Tu ne veux pas réfléchir encore un peux?

-Kukai je suis désolé, j'aurais vraiment aimé, mais j'ai malheureusement d'autres priorités.

Elle l'entreprit de s'éloigner quand Kukai la ratrappa par le bras, elle le regarda surprise, ses yeux brillait de malice.

-C'est à cause de moi ?

-Quoi ? Non voyons pourquoi se serait de ta faute ?

-Je te plais c'est ça ? Dit-il d'un ton assuré, un sourire en coin

Sana restait béa face à cette déclaration aussi surprenante qu'inattendu

-Je le savais !

-Kukai, si c'est un stratège pour me faire rejoindre les gardiens, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

-Non attend plus sérieusement ! Tu m'intéresse beaucoup.

-Oui, comme j'interresse tous mes fans ? Demanda Sana ironiquement

-Non, ça n'as rien avoir, je te connais mieux que tes fans. Quand je dit que je m'interesse à toi…je veux dire que je crois que…je suis…amoureux de toi ?

Sana le regarda d'abord surprise puis elle repensa à sa tutrice.

_**- Quand tu es actrice tu passe beaucoup de temps avec d'autres acteurs, et parfois il arrive que tu es un doute sur tes sentiments. Alors pour faire le point, on demande aux acteurs de s'embrasser.**_

_**-Quoi ? Mais à quoi sa sert de faire ça ?**_

_**-Si ton cœur bat la chamade alors, c'est qu'en effet tu as développé des sentiments pour l'autre. Si non c'est plustôt une bonne nouvelle.**_

-Kukai il y a un moyen rapide et simple de savoir si oui ou non je te plais.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ferme les yeux. Dit-elle d'une voix douce

Kukai s'éxcecuta, Sana prit doucement les mains de Kukai dans ces mains puis les plaça dans son dos, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enlaça doucement le cou du garçon. Kukai se laissait faire profitant de chaques secondes en contact avec cette jeune fille, Sana approcha doucement son visage du sien et posa délicatement ces lèvres sur celles du jeune garçon. Kukai d'abord surprit ressera ensuite son étreinte, Sana, elle, sentait son cœur battre la chamade et une chaleur s'emparait d'elle. Non elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Kukai ? Et si sa tutrice avait raison ? Avait-elle développer des sentiments? Ayant peur de cette pensée elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui et lui tourna le dos, elle sentait sont visage se réchauffé, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant. Soudains Kukai l'enlaça elle sentit son dos conte le torse du jeune homme, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque la rassurait.

-Alors verdict ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est plustôt à moi de te poser la question ?

A ces mots, Kukai la força à pivoter, il caressa doucement le visage de la jeune fille comme si il avait peur de la briser.

-Mon cœur bat la chamade, le tiens aussi non ?. Ne dit pas le contraire je l'ai sentit.

-Et même si c'était vrai ? Réussi à articuler Sana en plongeant son regard dans les yeux vert du garçon.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages se raprochèrent et ils échangèrent un autre baiser.


End file.
